


It's Raining Right Here

by century_berry



Series: Outside the Save Screen [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Bro Papyrus, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Survivor Guilt, Tacos, Three Traumatized Skeletons trying to recover together, gender neutral frisk, life on the surface, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/century_berry/pseuds/century_berry
Summary: Geno didn’t know how the other versions of him wound up in the Save Screen, but that didn’t mean that he was going to leave them there.Or: Frisk came back to the Save Screen expecting to come out of it with an extra Sans. They came out with three.
Series: Outside the Save Screen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920112
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76





	1. Unexpected Company

**Author's Note:**

> In which, I have absolutely no self control and shove three of my favorite tragic AUs together just to see the sad skellies recover together.

When the first one comes tumbling into Geno’s little corner of the Save Screen, he thinks that he’s finally gone over the edge. When the next follows, he thinks that Gaster might be pulling a cruel joke. Some last effort to pluck away at the last threads of Geno’s belief that his plan to save Papyrus once and for all just might work.

But then, it turns out, that Geno isn’t going mad. No, there actually _are_ two other versions of himself with him in the Save Screen and they have no idea how they got there either.

What follows is a complicated untangling of what might have happened. Geno and his new guests end up completely trumped by the contradicting information they managed to compile. One was a Royal Guard trainee with a lazybones brother. Another grew up in a violent Underground and couldn’t stand his brother. One slowly lost everyone he knew after the continuous Resets broke his world. Another slowly lost the only person he cared about to beautiful, golden flowers that grew on them at every death.

The only similarities that they manage to find are that 1) they are all Sans, 2) they lost their loved ones to a greater power that continued to torture them afterwards, and 3) the Demon.

Though insightful, the common threads lead to nothing about how they ended up in Geno’s Save Screen. That’s fine. Geno already gave up on caring about the how’s and the why’s by that point. It doesn’t matter. They’re here and they’re just as stuck as he is.

* * *

They’re all the same, and yet, they’re so completely different. They’re all marked by what their experiences scarred them with – some more than others. Geno’s skull might be half-melted away, but it’s absolutely _nothing_ compared to the flowers that strangle or the constant glitching in and out of existence that his alternates have to constantly endure.

It’s difficult for them to move on their own. One is practically _immobilized_ and _blind_ because of the overgrowth of flowers. The other can stand up fine, but any sudden movements would render him into a painful, glitchy mess.

Still, they retain some parts of themselves despite their brokenness and their loss. It’s buried and dim, but it’s still there the more Geno talks to them. He does his best to ease those parts out with humor and support. It’s a slow process, but Geno is convinced that their tragedies wouldn’t eat them up and leave them hopeless.

Geno can’t say the same for himself, but he’s just a ghost – a tiny fraction of what used to be. He doesn’t count.

* * *

Geno hears them cry sometimes. They try to stifle them when they’re awake, but when asleep? It’s soulbreaking to hear. They would call out to the darkness for the ones they had lost and beg for forgiveness. Geno remember doing the same many cycles ago when he was alone whenever there was a lull to the constant genocides.

Somehow, seeing the skewed reflections of himself going through the same thing makes it worse.

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I failed!”_

_“Sweet…heart…don’ go…pl…ease…”_

It doesn’t help drive away the nightmares, but Geno would stay near them whenever this happens. Close, but not _too_ close. He’s not sure if him intervening would make things worse for them. He’s only a familiar stranger to them, after all. 

* * *

Names are important, which is why it took Geno so long to broach the possibility of assigning nicknames to his unexpected guests. _He_ might have made the conscious decision to rename himself after his greatest failure, but not them. They already lost so much.

The one from the rougher timeline sheds their shared name pretty quickly and replaces it with a short and simple “Thorn”.

The other one who distantly reminds him of Papyrus takes a little longer in deciding.

In the end, he decides on “Dual”.

* * *

Hiding Thorn and Dual away from the kid was another nightmare of its own after they first came into the Save Screen. But he doesn’t regret it. Geno might be working with Frisk for now, but he trusts his murderer as far as he could throw the weight of their sins. In the end, he tucks them far, far away from the light where he knows the kid won’t ever go.

He hates himself for that, which is a shocker. He thought he already reached the maximum capacity of self-loathing.

Thorn and Dual are understanding. Far more understanding than Geno _deserves._ Even though they have every right to be upset at being hidden away like some sort of dirty little secret, they remain in the darkness and keep quiet.

Well, not _completely_ quiet.

Geno knows that Thorn and Dual would whisper to each other in moments when he’s gone attempting to convince Sans _again_ to help him ~~end it all~~ stop Chara’s madness and Papyrus’ suffering. He knows this because he’d join the quiet conversations whenever the genocide lulls and Frisk takes a nap.

He swears, the two of them are the only things that keep him _sane._

Unlike Frisk and Sans, Geno doesn’t have to lie to them.

Sometimes, Geno has the urge to stop. To give up on trying to change something that can’t be changed and leave it behind. Yeah, he’ll be failing Papyrus again, but what’s another failure to the pile? He just wants to crawl back to the darkness where Thorn and Dual are and stay with them until he becomes nothing.

But then, his Determination would flare up and shove him back on track.

* * *

Something changes. The kid has a change of heart and suddenly, Papyrus is in the Save Screen. Geno’s angry. His brother shouldn’t be here. He _shouldn’t –!_

But, but, _but_

There’s hope. All of secrets and lies are out on the open and everyone’s working to find a solution. “One more run to make it right,” Frisk had promised before they left to go through the Underground for another time. Geno still doesn’t trust them, but he waits and watches.

And, for the first time ever since they landed here, Geno brings out Thorn and Dual to watch with him. Despite his blindness, Thorn is enraptured as Dual narrates what’s happening. Geno can hear that he’s excited too. The further Frisk goes, the more hopeful all of them feel. By the time they’re facing off against Asriel, even Geno is rooting for them.

Even Gaster’s brief appearance doesn’t do much to dampen their spirits. With Dual to give him a harsh dressing down and Thorn to cuss him back to the Void, Geno is overwhelmed with the feeling that everything might work out.

* * *

“So. This is Thorn and Dual.”

“Nyeh?! _More_ brothers?!”

Frisk looks from the three of them to the plate in their hands. Then, they solemnly turn to Papyrus.

“We’re going to need a lot more Butts Pie.”


	2. That Perfect Sunset

Out of the many memories Dual does his best to hold onto, he holds the ones relating to his brother the closest to his soul. But even amongst those, he has a favorite.

It’s a conversation Dual had with his Papyrus after story time. He was still taller than his baby brother back then. The book told stories about a bald-headed hero who has the ability to shatter every obstacle and foe with a single punch. Dual had picked it out that story because it sounded fun and had a happy ending.

Papyrus had been frowning, Dual remembers. It was an expression too old for a monster so young. But his brother had always been far more mature beyond his years. He asked Dual if heroes like that existed. “If heroes like him were real, the barrier would’ve already been broken by now” Dual knew Papyrus had been thinking.

So, of course, Dual took the blue blanket they were sitting on and made it into a cape. He proclaimed himself as the “Magnificent Sans”, the hero of the Underground.

Papyrus had laughed with eyelights sparked with hope, which was all that Dual could have ever wanted. His brother’s smile and hope still _is_ all that he wants even now. ~~Even though he’s gone forever.~~ It’s what makes this memory so important.

Even compared to this exact moment.

Dual stares at the sunset in front of him with the taste of Butterscotch Pie still lingering in his mouth. The human child’s idea worked. Instead of flickering out of existence, Dual is here at the Surface – glitch free and breathing fresh air for the first time in his entire life.

_“Anyway…believe me, Papy. I know for sure that we will get the same happy ending, just like the ones in those story books. We’re going to get out of here soon.”_

_“You know, Big Brother? I think you’ll be a great hero. You’re just like the ones in those stories.”_

* * *

The Surface is even more amazing and beautiful than Sans had ever hoped for. The entire experience is even sweeter knowing that the kid managed to get Geno out of the Save Screen in one piece and undusted.

Frisk might have brought along two extra tagalongs, but hey, kid’s an overachiever.

(Thorn and Dual may or may not be from alternate universes, but chum pal buddy, Sans was _not_ going to think too hard about that when everything is so happy and wonderful. He’ll save it after the rush of experiencing the impossible goes away and some horrible reality sets in. Which will be never. So, Sans is content and happy with the knowledge that he and Papyrus not only got to the Surface, but also mysteriously gained _three_ long, lost ~~brothers(?)~~ family members. Yay.)

There is talk about climbing down the mountain. Papyrus is practically vibrating with excitement in making new friends and _finally_ driving a car. 

“I…” All conversation stops and focuses onto the speaker. It’s Dual. He’s standing there, supporting the other one. Thorn. They both look worse for wear, but not as bad as they initially were according to Frisk. “I would like to stay here. A little longer.” He clears his throat. “Please.”

“…I’d like ta stay too…if that’s fine with all of ya,” Thorn chimes in. He’s clinging onto Dual and looking at the others uncertainly.

Undyne shrugs. “Yeah, sure. The Surface is a lot go take in for the both of you punks, huh? Take your time.” And that was that. The conversation and celebration resume and everyone moves on. Everyone, except Geno.

Sans notices.

“…Hey, you coming?”

Geno offers him a smile and a shrug. “Maybe later. You stick with Pap and have fun. I’ll be keeping my eye socket out for them.”

For some reason, Sans…lingers.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Geno said helplessly. “They don’t…they don’t have anyone else, you know?”

No, he didn’t. But Geno is already walking away from him and Paps, and everyone else to keep Thorn and Dual – company? Support? Sans doesn’t know and he has a feeling that he’d never understand no matter how hard he tried. So, he doesn’t try. He moves on.

“See you later, Sans.”

* * *

Fuck, the Surface even more beautiful after the sun left its sky.

Yeah, Thorn already knew that. This isn’t his first sight of the Surface. But he hadn’t really _looked_ or _appreciated_ everything that Frisk had sacrificed their life for. He’d been too busy lingering at the patch of flowers where he buried their body. He never really let go.

Thorn _should’ve_ let go. If he had, Frisk’s sacrifice wouldn’t have been for nothing. He wouldn’t have made things _worse_ by turning back time and –

Well. It’s all over now.

Thorn feels Dual move beside him, accidentally knocking him off balance. Even though the golden flowers disappeared ever since they all stepped out of the Save Screen, Thorn’s body is still too weak to move on its own. Dual catches him before he falls onto his face. He feels his body being moved to a steadier position. It’s a thoughtful act. Everything that guy’s ever done for him has been nothing _but_ thoughtful and kind. Thorn just can’t get his skull around the fact that they’re technically the same monster. But now that the flowers weren’t obscuring his view anymore, Thorn can no longer deny it.

“I am sorry, friend. I should not have let my mind wander like I did.”

Dual’s apology is hushed and soft. A habit carried over from hiding in the Save Screen. He’s sheepish and apologetic. Thorn has no idea how he’s able to still be so _earnest_ despite coming out of hell. Yes, Dual carries a weight of exhaustion and jaded resignation on his shoulders, but he’s still so good to a liability like Thorn. The easy kindness from a monster who shares his face makes him _ache._

Thorn snorts. “Nah. Don’ blame yourself for me bein’ weak. ‘Sides, you caught me, right? No harm, no foul.” He turns to Geno, who had been keeping quiet this entire time. Thorn appreciates his presence. He really does. Geno is honestly the only thing standing in the way of a full-blown panic attack. (Thorn is in a strange new world with familiar strangers. He’s injured and weak. Easy pickings.)

Thorn doesn’t realize his breaths are coming out quick and short until a hand lands on his shoulder and give a comforting squeeze.

“Hey.” Geno’s eyelights are soft. “We’re going to be okay.”

“We’re goin’ ta be okay,” Thorn repeats and does his best to believe it. He sees Dual mouth the same words and rest his hand over his worn bandana. Thorn says it again. “We’re goin’ ta be okay.”

They’re going to be okay.


	3. Oh my god they were roommates

Dual is pleasantly surprised when Geno makes the decision to stay with him and Thorn instead of moving in with Sans and Papyrus. More than that, he’s grateful. A selfish part of himself clings onto Geno, who is the only anchor that he has in this strange, new world. He doesn’t want to be stranded here alone.

(Again.)

The entire housing process for all monsters was complex and grueling, so Dual knows that Geno didn’t make his decision easily.

This is why, the moment everything is settled, Dual beelines to the kitchen and gets to work. He’s a bit rusty, but he manages to come out with three, decent tacos steaming on a plate. 

“Friendship tacos.” Dual tries to sound chipper as he presents the steaming plate of his creations onto the dining table. It sounds fake and falls flat even when he hears it. “It’s our first meal in our own house so I thought I should make something special.”

To his relief, Thorn takes a taco. “Smells fuckin’ delicious, Dual.”

“Language.” Dual’s rebuke is halfhearted at best and Thorn knows it. He raises his taco for a toast as Geno takes the other. “To a new life together on the Surface.”

“To a new life together on the Surface,” Geno echoes and takes a bite.

The tacos taste exactly as he remembers. Maybe even better since he hasn’t eaten something like this for so long. How many Resets had it been again? 500? 700? 1000? Before Dual even knows it, he’s sobbing into the empty plate with steady hands supporting him.

* * *

Everyone does their best to bring the three closer to the fold by inviting them out to activities. For Asgore, it’s to chat while drinking tea. For Toriel, it’s a day out with Frisk. For Undyne and Alphys, it’s weekly anime nights.

Even Papyrus goes over and beyond by dropping by to check on them and invite them out for a run. (Only Dual accepts this offer.) Sometimes, he drops off some extra spaghetti. They _are_ neighbors, after all.

But Geno, Thorn, and Dual remain at the peripheral. No matter how hard everyone tries to bring them in, the truth remains that they are all extra pieces of an already-completed puzzle.

(It’s fine. They know.)

* * *

They talk about their old worlds sometimes. All three of them would sprawl out onto the blanket-covered floor and spend hours talking about how different their Undergrounds were. It’s something that they haven’t really stopped doing even after leaving the Save Screen. It’s amazing that they never really run out of things to bring up and compare.

“It was my dream to be part of the Royal Guard,” Dual confesses one night as if it’s some dirty secret. Thorn doesn’t understand his quiet shame. Yeah, the Royal Guard might’ve been a mess back at his universe, but the one in this universe seems to value _protection_ and _honor_ , both qualities that Dual seems to have in spades.

Geno nods, completely unsurprised. “Makes sense. Paps had the same dream before the Guard disbanded. Lemme guess, you trained under…Alphys?”

“Captain Alphys,” Dual confirms with a smile more genuine than it’s ever been, “my friend and my mentor. We train together often.”

“You any good?” Thorn couldn’t help but ask. Much to his surprise, Dual’s smile turns into a cocksure smirk. “Good?” He repeats. “I’m _magnificent_! I was able to hold my own very well in all my spars with Alphys! Mweh heh!”

Confidence suits Dual. The way it straightens his spine and brightens his eyelights makes it all the more evident to Thorn that this is how he used to be before the universe fucked him over: A royal guard hopeful brimming with self-assurance and enthusiasm.

Thorn wants that part of Dual to stay as long as it can. But before he can do or say anything, Dual’s bright smile dims on its own.

“But that’s an old dream.”

While Thorn scrabbles for the right words to say in response to that, Geno shrugs. “Guess you’ll have to find another dream like Paps did. Bet it’ll be just as cool as this one.”

The shadows over Dual’s eyelights shifts into something more pensive at Geno’s words.

“A new dream, huh?”

* * *

Thorn, despite his rougher origins, is kind.

Or, at least, he actively _tries_. Geno and Dual can see it. They see it in the way he looks out for them. They see it in the gentle way he handles things smaller and weaker than himself. They even see it in the way he holds himself back whenever some monster-hating human has the nerve to ruin a perfectly great day with their vitriol.

With his teeth, claws, and decently high LV, they _know_ what he’s capable of.

But Thorn holds back. He shows mercy and kindness. Every time.

* * *

It’s not easy to move forward, but the three of them somehow manage. There are some good days, bad days, and so-so days in between. Of course, the nightmares remain constant. Geno has spent more nights and early mornings than not helping Thorn and Dual through their terrors than not. And if it’s not _them_ , it’s _him_.

(More often than not it’s about his sins **c r a w l i n g** down his back.)

But Geno is being unfair. Their Surface life isn’t defined merely with their scars. Dual continues to dabble and experiment in the kitchen, making meals that ranged from being culinary masterpieces to tasting…indescribable. It’s a gamble at this point, but it’s something that makes their everyday life exciting. Ever since making full recovery, Thorn has taken to helping out around the house even more whenever he’s not sleeping. Cleaning, laundry, fixing up anything that’s broken – anything that helps make life easier for Geno and Dual.

Geno has a feeling that Thorn is constantly trying to make up for something. All of them do, really.

And Geno? Geno is making sure they leave the house, that they aren’t locking themselves inside for more than three days, that they find a reason – _any_ reason – to continue to live and not just survive.

So far, they’re doing all right.

Not great. But all right.


	4. Papyrus

Thorn hates how much he depends on Geno and Dual. He feels like a parasite sucking away at their goodwill.

He tries to push them away at first. Both of them are so good and so bright. He’s sure that he’d destroy them one day just as he had with the last good thing that landed into his life. Of course, it doesn’t work on Dual and Geno. They’re understanding and patient with him to the point that it makes his resolve fold over like a wet piece of paper.

Thorn hates how weak he is.

“We need you too, ya know,” Geno tells him in a soft and low tone while Dual putters around in the kitchen. His single eyelight is knowing as he regards his sharper counterpart. Thorn tries to scoff and turn away, but Geno doesn’t let him. “Dual, you, and me – we’re supposed to be a team, right? Don’t think on dipping out on us now just because you think you’re dead weight.”

Thorn doesn’t think he ever could, to be honest. That’s the problem.

It’s a little ironic. Back before Frisk came into his life and offered him the salvation he doesn’t think he’d ever deserve, he would’ve _dusted_ before putting his life and soul into another monster’s hands, much less two.

“No! Ya don’t _understand_. ‘m not like the two of ya! I deserved what I got!” Thorn’s vision blurs and he blinks back his tears. “When I said I was bad, I meant it. All of us deserved to rot under the mountain. Most of those flowers that strangled sweetheart to death? _I put most of ‘em there myself._ If I had gotten my skull outta my coccyx sooner, they wouldn’t hadta choke on those goddamned petals. The constant time-loops? My fault again. I was selfish. Couldn’t move on and ‘cause of that, I spat on everythin’ Frisk sacrificed for. I put everyone back under the mountain. The Demon wasn’t the one ta blame. It’s me. I did that.”

He looks down at his hands. They’re scarred and clawed. Made for slashing and dusting. He’s not meant for kindness.

“You’d both be betta off ditchin’ trash like me. You’d be betta off wit’ me gone.”

Thorn feels arms wrap tightly around him. At first, he thinks it’s Geno and tries to buck him off.

“Don’t say that,” he hears Dual beg softly and all fight gets sucked out of him. It’s easy to pretend to be mad at Geno. But Dual? The constant kindness and compassion from the monster hits too close to home. Like hell he would make the mistake of hurting someone so good like that again. “I’m tired to having people I know and love disappearing. So please don’t, Thorn.”

Ah fuck, Thorn thinks as he feels his shoulders fall in resignation, he’s weak, weak, _weak._

* * *

Thorn avoided the King like he’s the plague ever since the very beginning. There’s an ingrained fear there. It’s only natural to be wary of the monster who shares the face and identity of the tyrant who was responsible for making the Underground so shitty.

That’s why, it comes as a shock when Asgore approaches him for advice on _gardening_ of all things. He’s so polite and nice about it too even though Thorn knows the guy could’ve demanded the information from him. Being royalty and all.

“I noticed that your gardenias have bloomed beautifully. They are notoriously very difficult to take care of and I hear that you were the one to nurture it. That takes patience and a gentle hand. May I ask for some tips?”

Thorn is at a loss. He doesn’t know what to do. How does a monster respond to a compliment? _Was_ it a compliment? Or maybe it’s a threat. Fuck. What if this Asgore is intensely competitive when it comes to gardening and he’s trying to take out any rivals?

While he tetters close to a nervous breakdown, Thorn nearly misses what the King says next.

“Would you like to work with me, Thorn? The school’s grounds need more than one talented pair of hands to keep it tidy and beautiful.”

“…S’cuse me?”

* * *

So. Thorn has a job now. He doesn’t know how to feel about that. He decides, in the end, to just roll with it. Gardening is something he enjoys anyways.

Somehow, word gets out and Thorn finds Papyrus at his doorstep with a housewarming gift. Out of all of Thorn’s acquaintances in the Surface, he is the only one who has consistently checked up on the three of them, bringing Tupperware full of homemade pasta. Thorn was cautious and distant at first. His own Papyrus had been a mean, cruel monster who cared about nothing more than his own ambition and pride.

(No, no, that’s unfair. His brother had tried to reach out and make amends at the end. It was ~~Sans~~ Thorn who pushed him away and clung onto gravestones.)

Thorn was quick to soften, though. It’s hard not to at the face of such bright optimism and endless enthusiasm. He can see why Geno had fought so hard and so desperately in the Save Screen until his sanity frayed. Thorn thinks he would’ve done the same.

(He _has_ done the same. And worse. Just not for a brother.)

Dual is always polite and friendly whenever Papyrus comes to visit, but he always keeps his distance. It’s strange. Thorn would’ve thought the two would get along the best out of all of them.

“Congratulations, Thorn!” Papyrus proclaims with a plate of warm lasagna held out as a celebratory offering. Before Thorn can accept the proffered gift, a small dog jumps out of nowhere and makes a mess out of everything in an attempt to steal the food. “Nyhohoho! My battle body!”

“Don’ worry ‘bout it, Paps. We’ll just throw it into the washer and clean it up quick,” Thorn is quick to comfort, “I have a spare hoodie you can borrow.” He chuckles at the face the Papyrus pulls. “It’s clean. One a’ those free cast-offs humans would give away. Too big fer me, though.”

Later, Thorn would hit himself for not making the connection sooner. But by that time, he’s already too late. He’d see how Dual stops at the doorway, staring at Papyrus as if seeing a ghost.

“P-Papy?”

Papyrus tilts his head inquiringly. “Yes, friend Dual?”

Dual’s expression crumbles into despairing disappointment. Then, he flees into the nearest room – the bathroom – and locks the door.

* * *

Dual can feel his magic go haywire as it responds to his emotions. It wants to lash out against an enemy that is no longer there. Dual hates how Chara’s face keeps haunting him even now. He fights to keep it down so no one can get hurt. He can’t lose control again. With a lurch to the toilet, he empties all the excess magic into the bowl and lets out a sob.

Eventually, Dual calms down enough to quiet his loud crying into stifled hiccups.

That’s when someone tentatively knocks on the door.

“Knock, knock.”

“…”

“You’re supposed ta say ‘who’s there’. That’s how the jokes work.”

“…”

“Knock, knock.”

Dual lets out a resigned sigh. “…Who’s there?”

“Dozen.”

“Dozen who?”

“Dozen anyone want ta let us in?” Thorn suggests. The joke is terrible and Dual tells Thorn so between helpless bouts of giggling. No, be quiet, Thorn. It’s a pity giggle. That’s how bad it was.

Dual unlocks the door and opens it, revealing a very worried Thorn and a guilt-ridden Papyrus. To his own shame, he’s immensely relieved to see that Papyrus had taken off his hoodie.

“I am so sorry,” Papyrus – kind and good Papyrus – apologizes profusely. “I did not know that the hoodie would affect you so. Are you all right? What happened?”

_You remind me of everything I’ve lost,_ Dual almost tells him, _you remind me that I failed._

“You looked like my brother,” he says instead and winces at the sharp honesty of his words.

“Oh…I’m…” For the first time, Papyrus seems to be at a loss for words. He wrings his hands as he searches for the right words to say. Dual doesn’t give him any time to.

“It’s not your fault,” he’s quick to assure because it’s not. The problem comes from himself. “I miss him. That’s all. I’ll never be able to see him again.” Even though he already knew the truth, Dual feels like he missed a step in the stairs and he’s falling. He’s never going to see Papy again. His vision begins to blur as he desperately tries to hold back his tears. He fails.

Dual was never a pretty crier.

“Don’t look at me. I’m a mess. Oh stars…imagine if he saw me now. What would he think of me?”

Papyrus gathers him up into his arms. He holds him close and tight.

“I can say with most confidence that you are a brother to be proud of, through and through. And…I myself think that you are very Great.”

Dual thinks Thorn joins the hug at some point. He’s not too sure. But he appreciates the warmth and support the arms around him gives as he cries himself dry.

* * *

Papyrus quietly closes the door after safely depositing the two, exhausted skeletons onto their respective beds.

“Thanks for taking care of them, Paps.”

“Of course, brother,” Papyrus smiles warmly at Geno, “they are family after all.”


	5. Trust Fall

Life moves on.

Dual’s smiles come lighter now. Thorn is less withdrawn. Geno watches as they slowly but surely begin to move forward along with the rest of the world. Dual is now a trainer at the nearby fitness center thanks to Papyrus’ shining recommendation. Asgore has recruited Thorn as a fellow school gardener. Their new jobs suit them.

It’s not that they forget. Geno can see the way Dual keeps the piece of his brother’s hoodie on him always no matter where he goes. Geno can see the longing in Thorn’s eyes whenever he tends to a bed of golden flowers. But they don’t linger as much. They move forward in the ways their demons have prevented them from doing for so long. And that’s a victory to celebrate.

* * *

Geno accepts Alphys’ offer to work with her at the Labs.

* * *

Sometimes, the Determination running through Geno’s marrow would act up.

During his time stuck at the Save Screen, it would push him to continue his mission to _protect Papyrus_. Now? There isn’t anything to focus all that Determination on. It leaves him restless. It fills him with a wanderlust that keeps him up at some nights.

More than that, it makes him worry. Worry that his life will fall apart in any second at the press of a button. It’s already been a year since the monsters came up to the Surface, but the idea of a Reset happening again hangs over his head like the sword of Damocles.

Geno never tells Thorn and Dual about this. It’ll make them worry and he can’t bear to shatter the tentative happiness they’ve managed to achieve.

He looks consideringly at the red vials in front of him. The others had already gone home, but Geno had remained, completely obsessed with gathering data on the power that all humans seem to have. He’s close to a breakthrough. He just _knows_ it. He just needs to check on one thing.

Geno reaches out for one of the vials and –

_Bzzt._

Geno pauses at the sound of his cell phone going off. He draws back his hand to fish out the device from his pocket.

DUAL: _You’re late for dinner Geno, you lazybones! Again! Come home this instant before the food goes cold!_

Geno’s eyelight softens as he sees all the other texts and calls he missed. He really is late. No wonder why they’re worried. With a sigh, he leaves the lab and takes off his coat. He can go back to this experiment tomorrow. It’s going nowhere. Dinner, on the other hand, isn’t going to stay warm forever.

Thunder rumbles above him as he steps out. Before Geno knew it, rain showering down and soaking him to the bone. He can’t help but smile helplessly at the unpredictability that is the Surface. 

Geno shortcuts away from the rain and back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it isn't clear: Thorn comes from a Flowerfell AU gone wrong and Dual is from [skesgo's](https://skesgo.tumblr.com/post/183515339442/more-resetblue-stress-doodle-dump-multitasking-at) Rest!Blue AU with a Bad End. 
> 
> I love both AUs to death and I wish nothing but happiness for these skeletons.


End file.
